Never Let Anything Happen To You
by Nightfurylover1112
Summary: After coming to Berk from the Edge, Astrid decides to go train in the woods with her axe. But she notices something that has been there since her friendship with Hiccup started. Set in Race to the edge (RTTE) Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning on Dragons Edge, the gang and their dragons were in the club house relaxing.

Hiccup was just about to explain what he planned for today when a terrible terror landed on his arm with a letter from Berk. He read the note to himself then explained it to everyone else.

"Ok gang, my dad wants us back on Berk by tomorrow" Hiccup announced.

"He says its been a while since we've visited them again, your parents are missing you guys and also there are some wild Nadders that need to be dealt with" He added the last bit with less enthusiasm, knowing that was exactly the reason why his dad was calling them back home.

"OK OK OK, GREAT" Snotlout said sarcastically. "So basically we're heading home to do more work"

"Oh come on Snotlout it won't be that bad" Astrid replied

"She's right Snotlout, I'm sure my dad hasn't called us back to do a great deal of work and besides its been a while since you guys have seen your parents." Hiccup continued.

"Ok, everyone, go pack what you need then meet back here, we leave in 30 minutes"

They all got ready and head off for Berk.

— — —

When they finally got there, their parents all came rushing to greet them.

Fishlegs ran off and hugged his parents, the twins went and hugged their parents and then swapped over, Snotlout proudly went over to his dad and wasted no time in bragging about his lame acts.

Astrid slowly went to her parents and greeted them happily, Hiccup did the same but Stoick almost squeezed the life out of him.

"ARGGHHH, dad I can't breathe" Hiccup managed to say.

"HA HA," Stoick boomed, "Its great to see you all again, I suppose you'll be wanting to rest so I'll leave you guys to it."

Stoick started walking back to their house with hiccup following behind him.

—

Astrid had a rest back in her room, had some lunch with her family and then decided it would be nice if she went for a walk in the woods with Stormfly. She might even get the chance to do some practice with her axe.

As she left the house, she savoured being back on Berk again, back at home again.

When she got to the woods she didn't pay much attention at first but when she looked extra closely at the trees she noticed some tiny gashes higher up on the tree trunks.

"Hey Stormfly, look at these girl" Astrid said.

She recognised them to be from her very first axe, when she had started training at the age of 6. She figured that they were higher up because it was soo long ago that the trees had grown, meaning that the cuts from her old axe would be higher too.

Then she had a thought _'If I go deeper into the woods, the gashes in the trees should become deeper too'_

And sure enough they were, and not just deeper but they were also slowly getting lower and more destructive and powerful.

She realised it was because the older she got when she would train in the woods, the farther she would go in and challenge herself, she would push herself to the limits and train herself to be stronger.

Finally she got to the deepest part of the woods but there were no gashes in the tree trunks.

They had all stopped there.

But she couldn't figure out why.

Maybe because she left to go to the edge? But she soon found that there was a large oak with a heart carved into it with words that read...

"I'm sorry Hiccup, for everything, I wish I could change it all but I can't, you might never wake up and it's all my fault."

I finally realise I love you but it might be too late. I promise that if you wake up, I will never let anything happen to you, ever. I love you hiccup…."

As she read the words filled with so much emotion she remembered back to when she waited for hiccup to wake up from the battle.

 _She was soo angry at herself so she came into the wood to train, she decided she would take herself really far in soo she could freely release all the guilt and pain she had pent up inside her. But when she got there she couldn't throw her axe at anything, she felt weaker by the second until the collapsed and broke down crying._

 _All she could think about was how cruel they had been to Hiccup and in the end he saved every single one of them._

 _Tears streamed down her face as she sat up and hugged her knees. She stayed like that till it was almost dark._

 _She had calmed down a bit and looked at the big oak tree in front of her. She decided to mark the same words into the tree that she had taken an oath to, that she would always protect hiccup if he survived._

Astrid shook her head to snap her out of her thoughts. She finally found out why she had stopped training in the woods and why there were no more axe marks past the oak tree.

It was because she had found something better in life than training to be the best fighter or shield maiden, something better than being above others. She has something that is soo precious she can never stop loving it.

She has Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid slowly got up as she realised it was starting to get dark. Stormfly was right behind her and gave nudge motioning to go home. Astrid took one last look at the tree and then climbed on her dragon's back.

"Come on Stormfly, lets go." The deadly Nadder and her rider took off ever so elegantly and head home.

But unbeknownst to them a certain auburn haired viking had been there watching them the whole time.

Hiccup -

Hiccup was just having a walk in the woods when he heard a voice coming from deeper in. It was a very familiar voice and one he had come to love. He knew it belonged to astrid so he followed back to where it was coming from.

He spotted her standing with Stormfly from afar was smart enough to know not to come any closer. He hid behind a large pine tree where he could see what she was doing but was still hidden himself. Everyone knew it was a bad idea to creep up on Astrid when she training.

But he was confused as to why she wasn't destroying trees with her axe like she would any other time and why she was so intrigued by that oak tree.

From where he was hiding he couldn't see anything but a plain old tree with nothing special. He kept a close eye on that tree and as soon as Astrid moved just slightest, he got a glimpse of some kind of carving with writing on the insides.

The only problem was he couldn't read anything. He was too far away.

He waited for what seemed like hours (but probably wasn't)

He actually thought about going up to Astrid and talking to her because he was so impatient to see what was on it. But she was holding an axe so he thought better of it and just waited.

He waited again for what seemed like forever but was thankful that Astrid hadn't noticed him. Finally she snapped out of her thoughts and head home with Stormfly.

Hiccup waited a few minutes just to make sure she wasn't still around, then quickly walked over to see what was on the oak tree.

He saw squiggly shape when he was far away but once he finally had a good look at it, he didn't expect it to be a heart. And what shocked him even more was the words engraved neatly inside.

He slowly gazed across each word, taking in what it meant one bit at a time.

 _"I'm sorry Hiccup, for everything."_

He was absolutely stunned to see his name on it and had no idea what she was apologising for. If anything he should be the one saying sorry after all the work he made them do back at the edge recently. He continued reading the next part.

 _"I wish I could change it all but I can't"_

Change what? He was fairly certain that this carving was quite old but he couldn't place exactly when she would have engraved these words. If she wanted to change something back at the edge or was unhappy with his plans, she would have told him, right?

 _"You might never wake up and it's all my fault"_

Ok, now he was really confused. What in Thor's name is she blaming herself for. He has been unconscious soo many times because of his crazy ideas he's lost count. He's been in a lot of near death experiences too. What makes this one so important?

Then it finally hit him.

The battle with the Red Death. Of course! Why didn't he realise. That is the one thing she still blames herself for. Obviously Hiccup doesn't blame her but for some reason she can't get over what happened.

He wishes she could just learn to forgive herself but Astrid is one stubborn viking.

He let those words sink in, then moved on to the next line.

 _"I finally realise I love you but it might be too late"_

He had to read that line twice just to make sure he got that right.

 _"I finally realise I love you but it might be too late"_

Yup, he definitely read it right. His heart melted right there as he read those words… He couldn't believe it. The most amazing girl on Berk loved him back. His day just couldn't get any better.

He finally moved on the the last bit.

 _"I promise that if you wake up, I will never let anything happen to you, ever. I love you Hiccup…."_

He felt like he was going to faint because of the impact those words had on him.

He had never thought that Astrid could be so caring. But she has been for the past 4 years so why does it surprise him?

After calming down a bit, Hiccup figured that he needed to talk to her. Be honest that he had read her message. Tell her that he loves her too.

But for some reason he couldn't find the courage to actually tell her all this.

Instead, he had a brilliant idea.

He took out the knife he had under his belt. The knife he never used for anything but pencil sharpening.

He grasped the leather handle tightly and began to engrave his own message, right under the one Astrid did.

"It's not your fault Astrid, it was never your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Also... I love you too and I promise I'll never let anything happen to you either, milady. - Hiccup

 **aaaannd finished, this the second part to my first fanifc ever... please review, i really want to improve. thanks for reading!**


End file.
